


I'm a Fool (For You)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, SWSWeek2017, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “A complete and total moron,” Stiles continued. “A – a -.”“Lovesick fool?” Kira offered.Stiles pointed at her with his free hand. “See, she gets it. Yeah, I’m a lovesick fool.”





	

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yep,” Scott agreed, focusing on stitching up the cut on Stiles’ bicep.

“A complete and total _moron_ ,” Stiles continued. “A – a -.”

“Lovesick fool?” Kira offered. 

Stiles pointed at her with his free hand. “See, she gets it. Yeah, I’m a lovesick fool.”

It wasn’t even like Stiles running headlong into danger was anything _new_. Hell, running headlong into danger with nothing but a _bat_ wasn’t really new, either. It was the fact that he’d run headlong into danger to save _Jackson_ that was new. It was the fact that in that moment, he’d been seized by such complete _terror_ at the thought of losing Jackson that he didn’t care what happened to him so long as Jackson was okay. _That_ was new, and considering he hadn’t even realized how ass over elbows in love with Jackson he was until that moment, definitely cause to freak out.

He sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. “I’m a lovesick fool for _Jackson Whittemore_.”

There was a quiet, “ _Oh_ ,” from the doorway.

Stiles’ heart sunk. He didn’t dare look over, instead watching Scott finish off his stitches. He wondered if it was bad enough to fake passing out, but considering it only needed three stitches and hadn’t even hurt that bad, he decided he’d probably just end up embarrassing himself more.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up. “Oh, hey, Jackson.”

Jackson didn’t reply, just watched him, brows furrowed slightly. 

“You are an idiot,” he finally agreed. Stiles opened his mouth, insulted, but Jackson continued, “You ran in there to try and save _me_?”

“Well, yeah, no shit. I wasn’t gonna let you die.”

Scott carefully placed a dressing over the stitches and moved away. Jackson shifted to stand in front of Stiles, gently brushing his thumb over the edge of the dressing.

“You got _hurt_ , Stiles. If Scott hadn’t been there, that alpha would’ve killed you.” 

Stiles shrugged slightly. “Yeah, but I’m fine. And so are you, so, it’s all okay. Okay?”

And...Jackson was kissing him. 

He was a _good_ kisser too, thumbs stroking idly at the hinge of Stiles’ jaw, lips warm and soft with just the perfect amount of pressure to make Stiles sigh and lean in for more. 

“Didn’t you think,” Jackson muttered between kisses, “That I couldn’t stand to see you get hurt either, you idiot?”

Stiles curled his fingers in the tattered remains of Jackson’s shirt, kissing him back. He vaguely registered Scott suggesting to give them both some privacy, but Jackson did this little nudge-tug thing to get Stiles to tilt his head and kiss him deeper that was simultaneously the cutest and hottest thing Stiles had ever experienced, so he didn’t pay the others any attention as he pressed closer to Jackson.

“Oh,” he murmured when they finally pulled apart. “I...okay.”

Jackson smiled fondly. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the Shipping with Stiles Week over at shippingwithstiles.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com :)


End file.
